


Of Course, Dean

by Aether_Theriwen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The Giving Tree AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_Theriwen/pseuds/Aether_Theriwen
Summary: There once was an angel, and he loved a boy. And that is where our story starts.





	Of Course, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the Supernatural fandom, and now thinking of it, this is actually the first work I've ever posted online. This is gifted to my friend, Tina, as a birthday present.  
> The Giving Tree had always been my favorite picture book, and ever since I got dragged into this fandom (kicking and screaming), I drew a faint connection between the Tree and Castiel.  
> Enjoy!

Once, there was an angel  
And he loved a boy  
Every once in a while, the boy would come  
And tell the angel stories, about family and love  
They would stare at the clouds together  
And imagine shapes  
If the angel was lucky, the boy would start talking  
About his newborn brother  
And make jokes about the weather  
The boy loved the angel, very much  
And the angel was happy.

But time went by,  
And the boy grew older.  
And the angel was often alone.  
Then one day the boy came to the angel  
And the angel said, “Come, Dean, come and sit beside me and we could stare at clouds and make jokes about the weather and you would be happy.”  
“I am too big to stare at the clouds,” said the boy. “Dad left again and Sammy broke his arm. I need a sling. Do you have a sling?”  
“I’m sorry,” said the angel, “but I have no sling. I have only my trench coat and my tie. Take my tie, Dean, and tie it around your brother’s neck and another end around his arm. You would have a sling and your brother would be healthy soon.”  
And so the boy waited for the angel to untie the cobalt Windsor knot and handed to him.   
The boy mumbled a thanks before running away.  
And the angel was happy.

But the boy stayed away for a long time  
And the angel was sad  
And then one day  
The boy came back  
And the angel shook with joy and relief  
And he said, “Come, Dean, sit beside me and we could exchange stories and you would be happy.”  
“I am too old to just sit and do nothing,” said the boy.  
“There are too much people hurting out there,” he said, “and I need to help them. But I am covered with wounds. Can you give me medicine?”  
“I have no medicine,” said the angel. “My Grace heals my body, but I could heal you and give you and your brother a blessing.  
Then you would be happy.”  
And so the boy got his body healed and received a blessing  
For him and his brother  
And ran away to save more people.  
And the angel was happy.

But the boy stayed away for a very long time.  
And when he came back,  
The angel was so happy he could hardly speak  
“Come, Dean,” he croaked, “sit beside me and exchange jokes.”  
“The world is too broken for me to joke around,” said the boy. “The apocalypse is coming, I’m afraid Sammy and I cannot stop it.”  
“I have only my Grace and my life and my trench coat, and I doubt the last one would be any use. Take my life, Dean, and use it to help humanity. The world would be saved and you would be happy.”  
And the boy did.  
And the angel was happy.

And so just like the boy, the angel was gone, but in a different manner  
For a long, long time  
After a even longer time, the boy was back again  
And so was the angel  
“I am sorry, Dean,” said the angel. “But I have nothing left to give you.”  
“My tie is gone.”  
“Sammy is not here anymore to have broken arms.”  
“My Grace is gone, I cannot heal you—”  
“I already have your blessings.”  
“I was gone for a long time,” said the angel, “and I am afraid I have no jokes to—”  
“I have been through too much to laugh,” said the boy.  
“I am sorry,” sighed the angel. “I wish I could give you something…but I have nothing left.”  
“I don’t need very much now,” said the boy, “just a road trip companion to bring with me to find Sam.”  
“Well,” said the angel, standing up from his spot   
For the first time in a very long time,  
“I do know some places worth searching. When should we leave, Dean?”  
“After this sunset,” said the boy,  
“I have not seen a proper sunset in years.”  
“Of course, Dean.”  
And they did.  
And the small party of two were happy.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said, this is my first work posted on AO3. So let me know what you think about this work!  
> Please feel free to give me any criticism, praise, and/or kudos!
> 
> \--A.T.


End file.
